1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to bedsheets having pockets. More particularly, the invention relates to bedsheets having pockets for receiving pillows, and methods of using the same.
2. State of the Art
In settings such as rehabilitation centers, hospitals, and nursing homes, patients are frequently bedridden. Bedridden patients, the elderly, and anyone else whose mobility is highly limited often develop foot and leg ulcers due to poor blood circulation resulting from narrowed arteries and damage to small blood vessels caused by diseases such as long-standing diabetes, and by the sheer weight of the legs. Ulcers are breaks in the layers of the skin that fail to heal due to poor circulation and regeneration of tissue, and often progress in these patients. Foot and leg ulcers can often lead to gangrene and can ultimately result in amputation. Treating the heel and leg ulcers in these patients can cost millions of dollars.
Elevating the leg of a patient can help to prevent the beginning of foot and leg ulcers, and for venous diseases, can assist the patient's body in healing an injured or weakened area by improving circulation. Doctors and nurses often utilize pillows not only to elevate the patient's head, but also to provide support to and elevate an injured or weakened area of the patient's body.